Childhood Vows
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: When Rin Kagamine was a little girl her and her best friend Len Kagamine made a vow to get married when they turned 16. Now Len is back but he doesn't remember Rin. She still loves him and wants to get him and the rest of his "family" to remember who they really are. Can she get him to remember and love her again? RinxLen, rated T just to be safe.
1. Heartbreak

**So I wrote this story called Be my Bride and I like it but it has a lot of errors, I could just go back in and fix everything but there were a ton of things so I'm just re-write the story, but it will be a little different than the original.**

**I'll probably delete Be my Bride soon but you can read it if you want**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov (when she is 6 years old)**

"_I love you Len!"_

"_I love you too Rin," said my friend Len with a smile._

"_But…you're going to leave soon," I said as tears filled my eyes_

"_Then lets make a promise!" Len said as he grabbed my hands._

"_I'll come back when we are 16 and old enough to get married, then we'll get married!" said Len with a smile on his face._

"_It's a promise?" I asked._

"_No, it's a vow," he said._

"_Oh! Like a wedding vow!" I said._

"_Yep!" he said._

_He then got down on one knee and kissed my hand._

"_I vow to come for you when we are 16 and we will get married," said Len._

_He left the next day right after our shared birthday party._

_I haven't seen him since, because he's…_

**10 years later **

I shot up in my bed, I was dreaming about Len again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I almost jumped out of bed in surprise, around me were my mom, my dad, my sister Lily, and my friends Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid, Neru Akita and Teto Kasane.

"Oh right it's my 16th birthday, I totally forgot," I sluggishly said as I crawled out of bed.

"Says the girl who hasn't stopped talking about this birthday for months," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Anyway it's noon so you should get dressed so we can eat, celebrate than meet the others at the movie theater," said My mom.

"Okay," I said having them get out of my room.

I put on my jeans and an orange sweater then went out into the living room, on the coffee table was a cookie cake that said "Happy Birthday Rin" and my favorite flavors of ice cream, chocolate, vanilla and orange sherbet.

We all ate the sweets and then I opened my gifts.

Teto got me a coupon packet that karaoke place we all like to go to. Neru got me a keychain for my phone that said 16 on it in orange numbers. Miku got me an orange plush pillow for my bed. And Gumi got me a orange charm along with a charm bracelet. The charms represented all my friends, a cell phone for Neru, french bread for Teto, a bottle of sake for our friend Meiko, ice cream for our friend Kaito, two leeks together for Miku and her older brother Mikuo and a carrot for Gumi.

I put the charm bracelet on, "It's so cute!"

Lily got me a card and 10000 yen.

Then I opened the gift from my parents, there was a tiny box and inside was a paper that said 'go into our room'.

I went into their room and on their bed was a sleeping husky puppy in a cage.

"A husky!" I said with a squeal.

I've wanted one since I was 6, better late then never.

I took the husky out of the cage causing it to wake up and look at me, it gave me a smile and wagged it's tail.

"It's a girl," said my dad.

"I'm naming her Miyuki," I said.

I handed her to my mom.

"I'll come back home soon Miyu," I told her.

"Now let's go to the movies," said Miku with a smile.

We all go on our coats and head out into the snow. The buildings were tall and there were clouds in the sky so not much of the sky could be seen. My nose was getting a little runny so I took my handkerchief out of my purse, I was about wipe my nose when a gust of snowy wind flew the handkerchief out of my hand and onto the sidewalk.

I went to go grab it in the haze, then somebody handed it to me.

I looked up at who it was, it was Len!

I was going to say something but the wind left and so did he.

"Did you see him? I saw Len!" I told Gumi.

"There was no way you saw him," said Gumi.

"But he handed me this handkerchief! I saw him!" I said.

"Rin, you must be tired, there is now way you saw Len," said Gumi.

Miku and Teto were concerned and Neru wasn't paying attention. They didn't know about Len, only Gumi knew, she did move into his house after he left so that's how we became best friends. She also knows what happened to Len, we both do…

"You're right…Len's dead…" I said as tears filled my eyes.

Gumi hugged me and I wiped the tears from my eyes and we started to walk again.

Len doesn't matter anymore, of course I miss him but now I'm dating Mikuo and I'm perfectly happy.

We got to the movie theater and Mikuo, Kaito and Meiko were waiting for us.

"Everyone is here, let's go in," said Miku.

Everyone started to walk towards the theater but Mikuo grabbed my arm.

"Rin, can we talk?" asked Mikuo.

"Sure," I said.

They all went in ahead of us.

"Rin, have you been happy with me?" he asked.

"Of course I have, why ask?" I asked with a little concern.

"I haven't been all that happy, and I hate to do this on your birthday but I think we should break up…" he said.

"That's fine…" I lied.

"But I still got you a present," he said handing me a cheap box of chocolates.

I put them in my purse I he walked out.

He dropped his ticket on the ground and I picked it up, on the back it said 'Sorry Rin'

Yeah right, like you really are sorry! What kind of a dick breaks up with a girl on her birthday? And I was already sad enough because of Len… The next thing I knew I was crying again and the tears were getting on the ticket and blurring the ink.

"Why are you sad dear?"

I looked behind me to see a girl with white hair and big boobs smiling at me.

"I got dumped," I told her.

"Thats terrible!" she replied as she hugged me.

"I'm Haku and to cheer you up I'll be your date for this movie," she said with a smile.

"Uh…okay?" I hesitantly replied

"Can I have that ticket so I can go with you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked into the movie theater and I sat down next to Gumi.

"Where did my brother go?" asked Miku.

"He wasn't feeling good so he asked me if I could go home," I lied.

"Oh," she said.

I hated lying but I didn't want to tell them we broke up, I'll tell them tomorrow. I didn't care right now, I just wanted to forget so I could enjoy this movie…

**Normal POV **

A exhausted girl with long white hair and big boobs walked into her house.

"I'm SO tired!" said the woman with a sigh.

"Welcome home Haku," said a girl with black pigtails.

"Hey," said a boy covered bandages.

The boy with white hair that was on the couch with the other two teenagers ignored her.

"I made dinner," said a red haired man with a matching red scarf.

"Hey where is Len? I wanted to tell him about this girl I meet!" said Haku with a smile.

Just then a teenage boy with girl short blonde hair came out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders.

"Did you want to see me Haku?" asked the boy named Len.

"Oh Lenny! I saw this girl at the movies who look just like you! I swear you guys could be twins!" said Haku.

"What was her name?" asked Len.

"Her name was Rin, she's around your age," said Haku.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Len asked himslef.

"Maybe you meet her in a past life or something," said the girl with the black pigtails.

"Stop with the voodoo babble Zatsune,"

"I'll stop talking like this when you stop talking like an ass," said Zatsune.

"You bitch!" yelled the boy.

"Zatsune! Dell! No fighting!" said the red haired man as he started to set the table.

"Sorry Akaito," both teens said with apologetic voices.

"Our family is weird," said the bandaged boy with a sigh.

"I couldn't agree with you more Oliver," said Len.

They all sat at their table and started to eat. The whole time Len couldn't get that girls name out of his mind.

Was Zatsune right? Had he known Rin before?

**I hope this is decent.**

**If you see any mistakes please don't be afraid to point them out!**

**Anyway if you liked it please review!**


	2. Nausea

**I am not ripping of Nisekoi, I have never seen Nisei and from what I know about Nisekoi my story and that anime only share a few similarities.**

**Also I wrote this before I had even heard about Nisekoi.** **Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

Winter Break went by in a flash. After my crappy birthday, New Year's came and left and now I am back in school.

I put on my winter uniform then grabbed my school bag.

Waiting for me in our dining room was a nice breakfast and my family.

My father read today's newspaper, my mother drinks her coffee and Lily lazily eats a bowl of cereal.

"Why aren't you ready for school?" I asked. (Lily is a 3rd year at my high school)

"I have a fever," she replied with a sniffle.

"Then why are you up?" I asked as I sat down and started to eat my toast.

"I wanted food," said a miserable Lily.

"Go back to bed after you eat dear," my mother said to Lily.

"You'll need rest," said my father to Lily without looking up from the paper.

I finished my last piece of toast then got up.

"I'm leaving," I said going to the door.

"Take care," my parents replied as I left.

There was still some snow on the grass but the sidewalks were clear so I ran to school. I wasn't going to be late but on cold days I like to run to warm myself up. I got to school not early but not late, I had time to meet up with my friends and walk to class.

Once I got to glass I sat in my seat in. I sat in the cliched seat in the back by the window. Unlike most anime protagonist I didn't daydream all the time, I would work, on a bad day I might daydream or sleep but I cared about my grades. The bell made me realize I had been day dreaming but I was now ready to pay attention again.

"I hope everyone had a good break," said Kaumi sensei as he walked in.

"But break is over now and we have to get back to work," Kaumi sensei reminded us.

Some people groaned but I didn't mind, you come to school to work and learn, nobody should have a problem with this.

"But before we start anything I would like to introduce a new student," said Kaumi sensei.

People started to whisper and gossip, but it wasn't rare for us to get new students after a break has ended. Kaumi sensei silenced the class.

"You may come in Len Kimura," said Kaumi sensei.

Len…

I know there is no way it could be the Len I knew but I haven't meet anyway named Len since then… Len Kagamine and Len Kimura, they even sound similar.

Gumi looked at me and we both just kind of shrugged as the door opened.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in, he faced the class and on instinct I found myself standing up.

"What is wrong Miss Kagamine?" asked Kaumi sensei.

I looked at sensei, then at the new kid, then down at my desk.

It looks like him! It can't be him! There is now way it's him! he's dead! he's dead! he's dead…

he's My head was filled with panic and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I felt tears stream down my face and my friends and some other people crowded me in concern.

"EEK! SHE BARFED!" somebody shouted.

I blacked out.

Later I slowly opened my eyes, where was I?

"Rin you're awake!" I sat up and next to me in the nurses office were Gumi and Teto.

"What happened?" I asked holding my head. "

You threw up and passed out," said Gumi.

"Yeah, and in front of the cute new boy too!" Teto added.

"I almost forgot about him!" I said with a sigh.

"Would you girls like to get back to class now? It is almost second period," said the nurse as she walked in.

"We should go back," said Gumi.

Her and Teto left but I had to stay and get a nurses pass for gym.

Once I got my pass the bell rang for the end of first period.

I quickly made my way to the gym to give the coach my pass. He let me sit on the bleachers and I watched as students flooded in to change into their gym clothes. Once everyone changes they flooded out of the locker rooms and onto the gym floor, people started to run laps. I quietly watched until I felt somebody sit next to me. It was Len!

"Len!" I said as I jumped back in shock.

"Hello Rin," he said with a smile.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You were the girl that fainted in class," said Len.

"Oh," I replied with disappointment.

"Also my sister Haku said she met a girl named Rin that looked like me, we do look a lot alike," said Len.

"Haku is your sister?" I asked.

"Sort of, we were all adopted by one man but he died so Haku and Akaito take care of us now," Len explained to me.

Wow, so complicated.

"How old are your siblings?" I asked.

"Haku is 21, Akaito is 18, My brother Dell goes here too, he is almost 17, and do you see that girl with the black pigtails?" asked Len as he pointed at a pale girl with black pigtails that was running.

"That's Mika but we call her Zatsune, she is our age but she is in class 1-C, I also have a little brother, his name is Oliver and he is a 3rd year in middle school," Len said.

"Wow, you have a big family," I said.

"Yup," he said with a smile.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"December 28th," said Len.

I sighed, he really isn't the Len I knew, that Len's birthday was on the 27th and his last name was Kagamine and he's dead.

"You okay Rin?" asked Len with concern.

"Oh I'm fine!" I said with a fake smile.

We spent the rest of gym sitting next to each other in silence.

After gym I had more classes, Len sat next to me in each one (Since we were the only students whose last names started with a K) and then I was able to get away from him at lunch.

"He looks just like the other Len," said Gumi. She has never met Len but she is the only one of my friends who has seen a picture of him.

"I know, thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot," I said with sarcasm.

"But there is now way it's him, I believe in miracles but somebody coming back to life after 10 years is too much of a miracle," said Gumi.

"I know, I'm not dumb," I told Gumi with a sigh.

Teto, Neru and Miku then sat down and we stopped talking about it.

After lunch classes thankfully went by fast and school finally ended for the day. Since I was the only one of my friends who doesn't participate in after school clubs I started to walk home alone.

I was about to exit the school gates when a nice grey car speed up and parked in front of the school. The noise of rubber grinding on concrete caused me to stop where I was standing. I almost ran since a little voice in the back of my head warned me that a kidnaper would jump out of the car, but the voice was silenced when I voice squealed my name.

"Rin!" the girl from the movie theater jumped out of the car and hugged me.

"Hey Haku," I said with a smile.

"You go here? My little siblings go here too," Haku told me.

"I know, I met Len today and he told me," I informed her.

"Who is this?"

I turned around and behind me were 3 students, a girl with black pigtails, a boy with a white ponytail and Len.

"Dell this is the girl I told you all about, the one that looks like Len," Haku told them.

"Oh yeah, Len's past life twin," said the girl with the black pigtails.

"Can you go 5 minutes without muttering your voodoo shit?" asked Dell.

"Don't be so mean to Zatsune," Len told Dell.

"Well it was nice to see you all but I must go," I said as I tried to leave.

"Oh you should come have dinner with us tonight!" Haku said with a smile.

"That probably isn't a good idea," said Zatsune.

"Yeah, Akaito will get pissed if we bring an outsider home," said Dell.

An outsider?

"I would love to have Rin come over but Dell is right, it's dangerous to bring somebody like her home," said Len.

Like me? Just who did these people think they are? gods?!

"I would love to come over Haku," I said with a smile.

I would go over to there dumb little house to spite them. This is what they get for treating me like I am below them.

"Great!" said Haku as she pushed me into the back seat of her car.

That little voice came back telling me not to trust them but we were already driving away from the school. I texted my mom and said I would be having dinner at a friends house, and then after a 5 minute drive we pulled up infant of a nice one-story house.

Dell, Zatsune and Len all still seemed nervous about the whole thing as Haku led me up the driveway and to the front door.

I gulped a little hoping I would not regret my decision of coming here.

**Sorry I didn't update this story sooner, I have been super busy and super stuck.**

**Anyway review if you liked the story!**


End file.
